


Present

by Dancerdreams2



Series: Porn Challenge Drabbles [2]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Jpop, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Rating: NC17, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-06
Updated: 2011-10-06
Packaged: 2018-10-24 14:10:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10743282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancerdreams2/pseuds/Dancerdreams2





	Present

Senga’s jaw dropped as he looked inside the bag that Fujigaya had given him.

 

“One of the senpai gave that to me the other day, but I already had the exact same one. I thought you would have fun with it,” Fujigaya explained, an amused smile on his face.

 

Senga pulled the pink dildo out of the bag and examined it closely before looking back up at his band-mate. “Ne, Taipi,” Senga smiled hesitantly as he held the toy out to the other, “Help me test it out?”

 

Fujigaya took a step closer and kissed Senga on the lips, “Gladly.”

 

~~~~~

 

Fujigaya looked at the other through half-lidded eyes, two slick fingers pushing into Senga while he licked at the tip of Senga’s cock.  Fujigaya was slowly fucking Senga’s mouth with the dildo, muffling his moans.

 

Fujigaya pulled his fingers from Senga’s hole and the dildo from his mouth.  He rubbed the wet toy against Senga’s entrance, enjoying the way Senga began to squirm beneath him, before pushing just the tip of the toy in.  He moved it in a circular motion before pulling it back out and rubbing against Senga’s hole again.  He repeated his teasing with a grin.

 

~~~~~

 

 

“Please...” Senga begged.

 

Fujigaya kept the dildo plunged deep into Senga’s hole, twisting it within the other.

 

“Please... Taipi, please...” Senga begged again, trying to push himself down against the toy.

 

“Please, what Ken-chan?” Fujigaya asked, flipping the switch to turn the vibrator on.

 

“-Ah!- Taipi!”

 

“Yes Ken-chan?” Fujigaya grinned, turning the setting up to ‘high’.

 

“Just please! -Ah!- Please fuck me!” Senga said desperately.

 

That was enough to satisfy Fujigaya as he began to fuck Senga with the dildo, adjusting the angle of the toy with each thrust, looking for Senga’s sweet spot.

 

Senga screamed as he came hard.

 

~~~~~

 

Fujigaya gave the dildo one last twirl before slowly pulling it out of the other, causing aftershocks to run through Senga’s body.

 

“So how do you like your present, Ken-chan?” Fujigaya smiled, setting the toy down, out of the way.

 

Unable to form any words, Senga just whimpered at the loss.

 

Fujigaya leaned over and licked all the come off of Senga’s taut stomach before licking his cock clean.  He swiftly flipped Senga over onto his hands and knees and slammed his cock deep into Senga with one strong thrust.

 

Senga cried out in pleasure.

 

“We’re not done yet Ken-chan~”

 

~~~~~

 

A string of incoherent sounds left Senga’s lips as Fujigaya fucked him from behind, his cock dragging along the sheets with each thrust.

 

Senga screamed again as he felt Fujigaya hit his prostate, coming all over the sheets and dragging Fujigaya along with him.

 

Fujigaya collapsed next to Senga, pushing Senga’s hair out of his face before leaning in to share a messy kiss. He pulled back and smiled as Senga shifted closer to him, cuddling against his chest before drifting off to sleep. Fujigaya wrapped his arms around the other and kissed the top of Senga’s head.

 

“Goodnight, Kento~”


End file.
